The Blood Type Wars
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: Romance wise, compatibility between A and O is slim to none. But what happens when O meets A on a sour note, then O learns that A is now her new boss? It's the birth of the Blood Type Wars and compatibility is the VERY last thing on their minds!


_**Disclaimer**_: The awesome series of _Inuyasha_ is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. This is a fanmade project made by a fan, for fans!

"LOL!Awesome!" - Speaking  
"_I'msonotspeakingJapanese_!" - Speaking in a foreign language  
_Yayayawheeee_... - Inner thoughts

* * *

**The Blood Type Wars**  
_Round One_  
- - - -

Two words: _Hell no_!

"Damnit, I almost had it too..." her narrowed brown eyes glared angrily at the small screen.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing video games?" the pretty brunette across from her questioned as she pushed her wheeled chair across the small circular desk, "Especially **Yu-Gi-Oh!** card games?"

"No!" Kagome paused, "Well maybe... But it's not like I have anything else better to do seriously do..."

**Name**-_  
Higurashi Kagome_**  
Age**-  
_21_  
**Birthdate**-  
_May 10_  
**Occupation**-  
_Front desk receptionist for Delta Enterprises._  
**Blood Type**-  
_O-_

"Cleaning up your side of the desk is something you can do," her co-worker suggested, while poking at Kagome's left over lunch from the day prior with her pen, "Ew, I think something just moved."

"Sango!" Kagome almost hissed as she grabbed the carton and easily tossed it into the trashcan near the entrance of their circular desks, "You know if I do that... I'm just going to forget where I put things."

**Name**-_  
Fujioka Sango_**  
Age**-_  
22  
_**Birthdate**-_  
February 06_**  
Occupation**-_  
Front desk receptionist for Delta Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-  
_AB-_

"You forget regardless," Sango remained her as she rolled herself back to her side, "Such a typical O type," she muttered afterward.

Turning around, Kagome merely stuck her tongue out at her desk mate before returning to her original position. Ah, what a typical day it had been. Wake up, prepare for work, walk to work, arrive on time, work, lunch, more work and in just a few more hours, she'll be free for the night. Which was something she couldn't wait for. The day had been super slow and Kagome was bored out of her mind. That was until Sango suggested that she clean up her side of the desk. This was something she desperately needed to do, since she had a pile of papers that looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. However, Kagome suddenly felt tired and the idea of defeating this _Yuki Judai_ sounded really tempting at the moment.

Out of nowhere the phone began to ring and out of instinct Sango sat straight up and quickly pressed the glowing button on their phone, "Good afternoon, you've reached Delta Enterprises. This is Sango speaking, how may I help you?" A pause. "Mmm, yes..." Another pause. "Yes, of course sir. I'll be more than happy to connect you to that department." Sliding her fingers toward the top of the phone, Sango quickly pressed another button and leaned back on her chair.

Within that moment, Kagome's phone began to ring. Jumping at the sound, she quickly fixed her headset, shoved a few pieces of paper to the side before pressing the blinking button, "Good afternoon, you've reached Delta Enterprises. This is Kagome speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uhm, yes hello," the voice from the other line spoke, "I'm from Express Enterprises and I was wondering if you can connect me to your CEO, Harada Miroku?"

"That I can do," Kagome replied, "I'll connect you with him right now."

"_Thank you_," the male in the other line said; however Kagome couldn't understand him. But that didn't really bother her since she had already connected him to the head of the business firm; her boss. That didn't stop Kagome from looking at her phone funny though.

"Odd..." she muttered.

"What is?" Sango asked as she swiveled her chair to face her friend. Kagome followed the suit.

"The guy on the other line spoke in a different language, I think..."

"Ah~ Did it sound like _xie xie ni_?" she questioned, pronouncing the word rather accurately as if she were fluent. Of course the other girl stared, clearly impressed. Kagome then nodded, "That's mandarin for thank you."

"You speak mandarin?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head, "Not really... It's something I picked up, because that isn't the first time those people called."

"Mmm, really now..." Kagome pondered out loud, "Geez, you figure Harada-jooshi would have given his number to these people."

"That lecher has like thirty billion people calling him from overseas," Sango snorted as she leaned forward, "It's been almost three months, but I think Harada's merging with one of the bigger league companies in Taiwan."

"Seriously?" Kagome frowned, "Will we lose our jobs?"

The other female laughed, "No you goof, we'll be keeping our jobs... But we'll be having another boss hover over us."

Leaning back on her own wheeled chair, Kagome once again spaced off. Having another boss hover over them? Well, this meant that she probably had to clean out her desk to keep a good impression. The reason why Kagome got this job was because the CEO of Delta Enterprises was actually a childhood friend of hers and he easily gave her the spot. One more employee wasn't going to kill him and besides, he wanted his first receptionist Sango to have a playmate. Well, that's what he told her... And forced her to promise that she wouldn't tell Sango that little joke.

Sango was scary when she was mad.

"Kagome~" Sango called out, shoving the younger girl on the shoulder, "Hey Kagome!"

Jumping, Kagome quickly turned to her best, "Yes?"

The elder one laughed, "I said I'm getting something to drink... Want anything?"

Sighing, the raven haired youth nodded before spinning herself and placed her cheek against the cool surface of her desk.

* * *

"Harada's office," a sultry voice greeted as she continued to chew gum and stare at her bright red nails.

"Yukimura-san?"

"Oh... Hi Sunny," Yura greeted, her voice flat, "He's on his cellphone at the moment."

"... Do you seriously talk like that to every one of his business partners?" the male on the other side of the line questioned.

"No, just you," she answered with a slight smirk, "Well, I'll be connecting you in a second~"

"Thanks..." was all he said as Yura quickly pressed a button on her phone.

"Harada~" was the very first thing he said the moment he picked up his phone.

**Name**-_  
Harada Miroku_**  
Age**-_  
25  
_**Birthdate**-_  
March 22  
_**Occupation**-_  
CEO of Delta Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-_  
B-_

"Miroku..."

"Danny!" the CEO cheerfully greeted.

**Name**-_  
Sun Yu Yi / Daniel "Danny" Sun_**  
Age**-_  
24  
_**Birthdate**-_  
October 05  
_**Occupation**-_  
Department Supervisor of Express Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-  
_A+_

"_You have the weirdest employees in history_," Danny commented, switching languages.

"_Which motivates me to come to work everyday, since they have personality_~" Miroku chuckled, placing the phone on his shoulder and tilted his head while he reorganized a pile of documents, "_Didn't I give you my cellphone number_?"

"_Yeah, but I'm at the States right now and I forgot to put you in my contacts... And I also forgot my planner back in Taiwan_," he sighed, "_I asked Yin Quan for your number, but you know how he is when he's angry_."

Again, Miroku chuckled, "_Don't we all... Anyway, when is he flying in_?"

"_I booked him an eight o'clock flight and if I know him, he should arrive at your office around noon-ish tomorrow_," Danny said, "_I'll be heading there after I finish my business here_."

"_Alright then... See you then Danny_."

"_Later Miroku_."

Placing the phone back into its holder, Miroku quickly turned to his door, where his personal secretary was currently painting her nails, "Yura!"

"What?" the black haired beauty yelled, snapping her head toward Miroku's large windows.

"Tell the front desk that I'll be expecting Lin Yin Quan sometime tomorrow afternoon," he instructed, "When he arrives, please tell them to inform me as soon as possible."

"Why don't you go downstairs and personally greet him like you're suppose to?" Yura suggested with a thin brow raising.

The male merely shrugged and Yura rolled her eyes before returning to her previous activity.

* * *

"... Because I said so," he answered as calm as he possibly could in mandarin.

"I own half this company, don't I get a say in this?" the other questioned, just about ready to burst.

"No," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Chinese woman between both males merely sighed. Her dark eyes ping ponging from one boss to the other, while they spoke... Well, argued? The first one, hiding behind a magazine and the other with short jet black hair, the brightest blue eyes she has personally ever seen and perfect tanned skin.

"And why is that, Lin Yin Quan?" blue eyes questioned, his teeth grinding.

**Name**-_  
Lin Yin Quan / Takahashi Inuyasha  
_**Age**-  
_27_**  
Birthdate**-  
_March 14_**  
Occupation**-_  
Owner of Express Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-  
_A+_

Bending a corner of his magazine--which revealed his handsome face--Lin Yin Quan or Takahashi Inuyasha flashed him a bored look, "Because you're stupid Wu Da Lang." Equally short black hair, striking violet eyes and flawless tanned skin; Inuyasha was indeed eye candy.

**Name**-  
_Wu Da Lang / Okeda Kouga  
_**Age**-_  
26_**  
Birthdate**-_  
November 17  
_**Occupation**-_  
Co-Owner of Express Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-  
_O+_

"Okay that's it! You sick mother--!" Kouga snapped, just about ready to strangle him; however, he was stopped when the woman in the room grabbed him.

"Da Lang, please calm yourself!" she pleaded as she held onto his arms.

"Calm down? Calm down! That stupid mutt right there is being completely unreasonable!" Kouga continued, glaring angrily at the female, "And who's side are you on anyway?"

"Neither," she rolled her eyes, "I'll be taking my leave soon... Yin Quan, Yu Yi wanted me to remind you that your flight is at eight o'clock sharp."

Waving his hand, Inuyasha continued to keep his attention to his magazine.

"Runa... Runa!" Kouga yelled, turning around and watched her leave, "That wretch..."

**Name**-  
_Tian Runa  
_**Age**-_  
22_**  
Birthdate**-_  
April 09_**  
Occupation**-_  
Administer of Express Enterprises._**  
Blood Type**-  
_AB+_

"Are you done bitching yet?" Inuyasha questioned, still keeping his attention to his magazine. Without looking, he could tell that his partner was still glaring at him, but he merely ignored it.

It was always like that, even before Inuyasha inherited the company his father and two of his father's close friends, worked so hard to build up. Both Inuyasha and Kouga grew up together... One could say that they were best friends, but sometimes that was hardly the case.

"I hope you die on your trip," Kouga muttered before turning to leave. Finally deciding to actually look at his partner, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Who's the Pink Panther's best friend?" he called out, leaning over to see the firecracker's backside.

Frozen at his spot for a few moments, Kouga then whirled around, "Fuck you, asshole!"

Laughing, Inuyasha quickly threw aside his magazine. Honestly, that idiot was just so easy to annoy and when he got angry, that was pure entertainment right there.

After calming down, Inuyasha's violet eyes landed on the Rolex watch on his left wrist, signaling the time. It was just about time for him to call it a night, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible anyway. He had an equal amount of work to do at home and the fact that he had to wake up early for his flight to Tokyo, Japan. Speaking of which, was there anything else he needed to do? Living arrangements were already taken care of... Yu Yi--or Danny according to others--had already gotten him an apartment which should have been fixed up for him. Not only was Inuyasha going there to merge his and Miroku's companies, but he was also planning to work along side his new business partner for awhile; mainly to help Miroku's current employees get used to the changes.

And while he was out, Kouga was going to be in charge of his Taiwanese company until he returned.

Before Inuyasha knew it, he subconsciously found himself at the front of his house. Twisting the knob, the male entered the large house and quietly made his way inside. A two story building with six bedrooms, five unoccupied. Decorated simply and cleaned twice a week by a cleaning business he hired since he got the place.

Silently, he dropped his stuff on the leather sofa. Making his way upstairs to his room, he casually undid his tie and removed his coat. Tossing those two articles of clothing onto his king size bed, he lazily made his way to his over sized bathroom.

The hot water relaxed his super tense muscles. Even if today had been rather routine-ish, Inuyasha still felt the stress of owning such a large company. Too many loud people, _Kouga_... More loud people... Complain, bitch, whine... It was a never ending headache.

Once finished with his shower, the male slipped on his boxers and a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt. It was his house and the fact that he was by himself. And with nothing else to do, he went straight to working.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? Lawl, yeah it has... Anyway, welcome to my new story! Enjoy it? I hope you did... Because I plan on actually FINISHING this. Even if its the last thing I do! I really need to finish my stories... But they're just so... Ugh. I apologize by the way... Hopefully my writing has improved. Haha~

As you can see I based this off the whole Japanese blood type personality thing. The characters aren't specifically dead on to their blood type personality, they do share characteristics that aren't normally in their blood type. Like Inuyasha for example... A's aren't exactly... _Pricks_. Tee hee hee. I'm not going to go too much into the blood type personalities for the characters since it's not exactly accurate and it's fading away in the Japanese culture. Although, I'm going to be implying things~ It's for the humor! Also, I'm not going to give EVERYONE a little profile thing... Just my reoccurring characters.

Oh and before I forget! This line **"Who's the Pink Panther's best friend?"** that Inuyasha says to Kouga, it's actually a big joke. Kouga's (_fictional_) Chinese name _Da Lang_ means big wolf; ironically, it's also the tune played for the Pink Panther theme. This came to me from a Taiwanese drama **_Hi My Sweetheart_** starring Rainie Yang, Show/Alan Luo and Lee Wei.

Okay, with all of that done... I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter and I look forward for your reviews/comments! Oh and if I've made any mistakes in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
